


A symbol of devotion.

by ArtyMissK



Series: Poems, Mathoms & Other Things [24]
Category: The Hobbit All Media Types, The Hobbit Jackson movies
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Poetry, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMissK/pseuds/ArtyMissK
Summary: Thorin decides to declare his love for you in his own special way.





	A symbol of devotion.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JUMPINGMANATEE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUMPINGMANATEE/gifts).

> DEDICATED TO JUMPINGMANATEE For leaving me so many uplifting and wonderful comments, you really helped get me though writers block. xx

“I love her Balin.” Thorin tells his closest advisor one evening after the company has made camp. You’re sitting sharpening your axes, laughing with the others, enjoying the last of the daylight.

“You must declare such feelings to the lady, before someone else does.”

Staring at the scene before him Thorin warily eyes his travelling companions, observing their actions around you.

“Who would have designs on my fair lady?!”

“She’s not yours yet lad.” smiles the old dwarf. Comfortingly patting Thorin on the shoulder he continues “Show her you love her, be true and honest, valiant and noble.”

Thorin sits on watch that night, keeping an eye on your sleeping form and contemplating all the ways he could show you his undying love and thinking about love in general.

Now, everyone who’s anyone will know how many different types of love there is, it varies from person to person and the level of feeling, be they the kind of utterly loyal love you show to close friends, the never fading love that is shown for family or the gut-wrenching, heart-stopping kind of love that keeps you on your toes and makes you do stupid things.

Typically speaking, a declaration of love is shown by gifting something you have made and care about to the person you love, whether it is words, gifts or even actions. Love can be shown in a magnitude of ways.

While the company plod along on their ponies the following day, Thorin is distracted by thoughts of how he can prove his love for you.

A typical dwarvish declaration of love would include the crafting of important articles that would be cherished by the recipient, such items might be weapons, armour, beads and decorations for their hair – though those are usually only made for the joining nuptials.

Unfortunately there isn’t a forge for miles, at least one that's the proper size anyway and it really would delay the quest…although he’d do that for you, of course.

No, forging you something from metal wasn't going to cut it.

The dwarven king is aware that the children of men show their love by similar means, although they also use cloth embroidered and decorated or animals (what kind of person isn’t susceptible to the charms of a puppy or kitten). But a young animal would cause too much fuss on the quest, not to mention that it would be difficult to keep secret until the perfect moment presented itself.

Thorin mulls over his dilemma for several days, it's on the fourth or fifth night when Bilbo sits next to him and asks how he can help, as the king to be clearly has something on his mind.

“I can't work out how to present the intent of my love.” Thorin tells the burglar.

“I can help, we-”

“Thought you weren’t married, Master Baggins.” interrupts the love struck dwarf.

“I'm not, but we hobbits do have ways of showing our affection of all kinds.”

“How?”

Pausing for a minute to think, Bilbo starts to explain all the ways hobbits show love to each other. “Obviously food as it plays a large part in life, but we also make flower crowns…don't look at me like that I'm trying to help!” raising and eyebrow at Thorin he continues. “We give mathoms - little tokens, plants, even poems.”

“Poems?”

“You don't know what that is?!”

“Of course I do!” cries Thorin indignantly “I happen to be an expert poem-writer.”

“Poet.” corrects Bilbo.

_Whatever._

“You could try a hi-a-coo,” Bilbo suggests “this one is a favourite of mine.” clearing his throat the burglar-hobbit recites his bestest hi-a-coo.

“Daylight brings you to me,

yellow flowers in the sun,

life has meaning now.”

He’s really quite pleased with that one, although Thorin’s face says something’s wrong with it.

“What?”

“It doesn't rhyme.”

“It doesn't have to!”

“Oh.”

Once Bilbo has gone to bed Thorin spends his time on watch beginning to compose his poem for you, instead of watching the surround.

He doesn't get very far, and before long is asking Bilbo for more help.

“Why don't you compare her to something you cherish,” offers the hobbit “we small-folk often compare the ones we love to beautiful flowers or even the sun!”

“You compare your women to plants?”

Ignoring Thorin, Bilbo continues to offer advice long into the night…and the one after that…and the one after that as well!

Finally Thorin has written the perfect poem for you, the best and most loving way he can think of to show you just how much he cares, without stopping to forge you the perfect weapon or a piece of armour.

So convinced of it's perfectness the mighty dwarven king doesn't even bother reciting it to Bilbo or Balin, even though they really did insist on hearing it first.

Walking next to Thorin your convinced he’s up to something, Balin’s continuously wearing a knowing smile whenever the two of you so much as glance at each other and Bilbo keeps trying to rummage through Thorin’s pockets when the dwarf isn’t looking.

“Is something wrong?” you asks quietly, once the two of you have fallen to the back of the line.

“No.” starts Thorin “Actually I have something for you!”

“Oh?!” you reply slightly perplexed.

Clearing his throat Thorin finally declares his love for you. Unaware of how the company have stopped so that they can all listen. He bends a knee before you, taking your hands and looking you lovingly in the eye.

_“Like the sun, I cannot look at you for too long,_

_for it makes my eyes sting._

_Just like a warriors noble steed, _

_you have strong flanks._

_You are like a sharpened battle axe,_

_slaying foes in the midst of a confrontation._

(at this point both Balin and Bilbo have sagged in defeat, why couldn't he have let them read it!)

_As an Oliphant tramples all in it's path, _

_you have trampled my inner most feelings._

_The way you prepare vegetables, _

_is as though you’re chopping off orc heads._

_My thoughts of you are unceasing, _

_like a dragon hording gold.”_

Honestly you've never heard a poem like this and aren’t quite sure what to make of it, you sort of stand there for a second with the facial expression of a stunned fish, holding Thorin’s hands and wondering what the hell just happened.

“What was that?” you are finally able to ask.

“It's a poem I’ve composed for you,” replies Thorin, still on the ground before you “to declare my undying love!”

“Oh!” you say, slightly stunned that Thorin reciprocates your feelings (even if no one knew about them!)

You pause a moment, from the corner of your eye you can see the company. Dwalin is crying softly, while Balin looks slightly down hearted and poor Bilbo just looks gobsmacked!

“It doesn't rhyme.” somehow that is the first sentence your shocked brain can think to say.

“It doesn't have to.” replies Thorin smoothly, rising from the ground. “Do you except my intentions to court you?” he asks, not an inch from your lips.

“Yes.” you reply breathlessly, having finally come back to your senses.

That was the best poem anyone had ever written for you.

~

As with all my stories you can read them part-by-part or as one collection [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490656?view_full_work=true)

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of like the thought that Thorin went to Dwalin for advice without telling Balin or Bilbo...
> 
> ...also I came up with both poems by myself!


End file.
